The True Story of CaptainKJ and EBostonLover
by darkoneliesdarkonetricks
Summary: Celebrity on a dating site AU - Killian, lead singer of famous band Captain Charming, accidentally ends up on a dating site where he matches with Emma. Texting and falling in love and confusion ensues. CS fluff


**A/N: I started this one two years ago, right around the time Starbucks released their red Christmas cups. Took me forever to feel like I got the progress of their relationship and all the reactions right.**

 **Based off that tumblr post about person A being a celeb who accidentally ends up on a dating site and matches and then falls for person B. They plan to meet at person A's concert or something and person B is like "...you're the celeb? I thought you were joking" or something along those lines haha...**

Killian Jones wanted to say he wasn't sure how it happened, but the severe hangover he was currently feeling left a couple clues.

The morning after he can only assume was another night of wallowing in self-pity and despair, he stumbled upon emails from a dating website he couldn't remember signing up for. His screen name, CaptainKJ, combined with a picture from the only photo shoot he hadn't ended up absolutely hating, completely gave his identity away. Which was how Killian Jones soon found himself on , a popular dating site in Boston, quickly trying to remove all evidence before his publicist, and the media in general, caught on.

Before he could find the cleverly hidden 'deactivate account' button, he stumbled across his 'inbox' where he had about 20 messages from various people. He was only slightly surprised to see a couple of blokes in the mix, but the biggest surprise was that no one honestly thought he was Killian Jones, lead singer of the hot pop-rock band, Captain Charming. He soon discovered that that was the case because his drunken mind had gone off in his description, blathering on about how much he loved the band.

Now understanding that he wasn't in as much peril as he had originally thought, Killian took a moment to peruse his messages and 'matches' before he would, of course, deactivate the account. His scrolling stopped on the picture of an absolutely gorgeous blonde. A few clicks later he was reading her bio and he couldn't help the grin spreading across his face.

"My name is Emma. I have a son. I am a bail bondsperson and I know how to use a gun. Mary Margaret made me set this up, so only contact me if none of the above statements bother you."

She had a fierceness that matched her beauty and Killian was intrigued.

The short list of likes following the bio assured him that this Emma person enjoyed the ocean, good music, and spending time with her son.

He was hooked.

Before he even registered what he was doing, he had typed out a short message and hit send.

 _What exactly would you consider good music, love?_

That was when he remembered that he was Killian Jones and he could not be caught online dating. The articles, the joking, and the speculation would never end.

He went back in search of the 'deactivate account' button that he had finally found after hunting for a good three minutes, when his computer chirped loudly, making him jump.

An instant messaging box appeared on the bottom of his screen and it blinked furiously, indicating he had a message.

 _I consider good music to be anything but that awful Captain Charming band you seemed to be obsessed with. Lead singer's picture as your profile pic? Sickening obsession or trying (and failing) to hide personal inadequacies?_

The username above the message that practically sat glaring at him read _E_BostonLover_. It took his hungover mind a couple of seconds to put two and two together before Killian was grinning again.

He honestly hadn't expected Emma to respond. Ever. He doubted she even checked her messages on and his profile did not exactly make him out to look like a normal human being. He suspected he only got a response because she was angry or frustrated and she snapped at him, looking to start a fight.

The sting from her little barb about his band only had a slight impact.

 _CaptainKJ: No need to be so harsh, darling. I assure you we look quite similar. But maybe you could elaborate on your taste in music so I can understand who led you astray?_

He hit send before he could reconsider. Killian waited a moment to see if she would respond and the lack of anything happening had him typing another message.

 _CaptainKJ: P.S. My profile was sort of set up against my will. Perhaps you can relate?_

Three little dots appeared to show she was writing back and he fist pumped the air in victory. Anticipation built in Killian's chest as a minute or so passed.

 _E_BostonLover: I'm not your 'darling' and I have no patience for men who can't face reality. Speaking of which, you should definitely change your picture before the gullible and desperate people on here catch sight of it. And as to my music tastes…I tend toward classic rock._

Killian waited a minute or two and was rewarded again with three little dots.

 _E_BostonLover: P.S. My best friend was halfway through setting up my profile before I realized what was going on and I tried to salvage what I could. She made me promise to keep it though. I rarely check it._

 _CaptainKJ: But you did today. How fortuitous. I changed my picture, blondie. Happy now? But let's get back to the music. Favorite band?_

And that was how Killian Jones found himself continuously messaging Emma over the next few days and quickly coming to care for her. They argued about music, discussed books and movies, ranted about their lives and hesitantly started sharing their dreams. The conversation never ended. Wherever it left off, it would pick up the next day with no explanations, just another observation on the cab drivers in Boston or Starbucks' new cups. He found her incredibly easy to talk to.

Killian realized that the relative anonymity and distance allowed Emma to be more open than she usually would be, but he cherished every tiny detail she chose to share with him.

 _E_BostonLover: I literally do not know why I keep answering your questions, but I don't plan on ever meeting you. So no. My kid's father is not in the picture. He never was. I plan to keep it that way._

 _E_BostonLover: Hot chocolate IS the best drink at Starbucks. Don't try to fight me on it. I know what I'm talking about. I don't know why I'm arguing with you about it over a dating site messaging app, but I figure you can leave whenever you tire of this._

 _E_BostonLover: I actually grew up in foster care, so I don't really have any family. And I'm not telling you this because I want your pity or anything. I just…I've made my own family with Henry, Mary Margaret, and a few close friends. And they are all I need._

It wasn't too long before every notification on his phone had his heart pumping and every sharply worded message had him grinning. And as much as she opened up to him, Killian also found himself confessing bits and pieces he hadn't shared with anyone in years.

 _CaptainKJ: Yes, I know what you meant, love. My brother…well, he passed away several years ago. And I…I understand what losing people like that does to a person's soul. Which is why I found comfort in the music. It taught me that it's better to deal with and share those emotions, rather than keep them in._

 _E_BostonLover: That's difficult to do when you don't let anyone that close to you._

 _E_BostonLover: Sometimes the people closest to you hurt you on purpose, not just with things out of their control._

 _E_BostonLover: But sometimes from that hurt, blooms indescribable happiness. I still might not be very good at letting people get close to me, but I have Henry in my life and I wouldn't trade him for anything. He's my happiness._

 _CaptainKJ: Aye. True love like that is worth all the pain and misery in the world. I'm sorry people hurt you, Emma. But I'm glad you have a reason to smile. Your boy sounds brilliant._

And each piece they shared started to create a picture in his mind that Killian couldn't deny made his heart ache with a curious wanting.

It had been three months since Emma's sarcastic comments and witty banter walked (well typed) somewhat hesitantly into his life, when she shocked Killian by giving him her phone number.

 _E_BostonLover: I hate having to check this stupid site for your messages. I don't feel like you're a crazy person, but remember the gun and my ability to kill a man with my bare hands. Don't make me wrong about you. 617-555-2810_

He was so incredibly surprised, but so touched that she trusted him enough to take this baby step in their friendship that Killian couldn't help the warmth and barely recognizable hope blossoming in his chest. That was when it hit Killian that he was perhaps falling for her. He knew he cared a lot for Emma Swan and her happiness, had cared for some time now, but he was only starting to realize how much _she_ was tied to _his_ happiness.

With a couple of swipes and taps, she was added to his phone under "Beautiful Emma 3" and the conversation continued as always.

 _Emma, darling, I'm sure we could find much more enjoyable things to do with your bare hands ;)_

The first time he called her was a month and a half later. Killian had accepted that he was completely in love with her at this point and unfortunately that night he was also completely drunk.

"I think you're makin' 'er up!" Will practically bellowed across the table.

The night had started out as a simple evening out with the lads, but the conversation had inevitably turned to women and everyone wanted to know why Killian was being so secretive about his ladylove.

"I am not, you tosser!" Killian yelled right back. His inebriated mind tried to tell him that he was acting childish and he had his reasons for keeping Emma to himself. But alas, he was too far gone to keep that straight in his head and the boys weren't having it either.

"Will you two please knock it off? I would rather not see the look on Regina's face if we get caught on camera being thrown out of a bar," Robin intervened, trying to be the voice of reason and sobriety (he had drawn the short straw of designated driver).

"And Will, give him a break! Killian doesn't have to explain anything, let alone his personal matters to you." Will waved Robin and his lectures off as David (slightly less drunk than the other two) ushered Will to the bar to collect another round.

Robin called after the retreating pair, determined to get his piece in. "He'll introduce us when he's ready, won't you Killian?" The last part was said turning to inspect where the other half of the argument had got to.

Killian had also lost interest in yelling at his bandmate, but was now determinedly tapping and swiping away at his phone, his tongue poking out between his teeth in deep concentration.

Robin sat back down next to him and asked, "What are you doing?"

Killian didn't see fit to respond because he had finally located his contacts list.

"Mate, what are yo—are you drunk texting, Killian?" Robing reached for the phone, but Killian pulled it away and up to his ear before Robin could get to it.

"Who are you—drunk dialing is just as bad as— "

Killian smirked triumphantly as he said loudly into the phone, "Hello Emma!"

"…Killian?" she asked hesitantly.

"Hi, love. I'm going to put you on speaker phone for a moment so you can talk to Robin and prove you are real."

Without waiting for a response, he hit the speaker button and turned expectantly to Robin, who was watching him with wide eyes.

"Is this really...?" Robin asked him, completely ignoring whoever was on the phone.

"Yes. It's Emma," he responded brusquely. "Now talk to her so Will will know she's real." He laughed at the 'Will will' and his obviously brilliant plan to prove his point.

Robin blinked at him for a moment before he said hesitantly, "Um…hello, Emma."

She responded with equal hesitation, "Hi…who is this? Is Killian okay?"

It struck Killian at that moment that this was the first time he had really heard her voice and it sounded rather lovely saying his named. It took a herculean effort to pulled his muddled thoughts back to the conversation happening in front of him.

"Yes, he's fine," Robin laughed awkwardly. "A trifle drunk perhaps, but um…I'm his mate, Robin."

There was a pause before she responded.

"Oookay…so, if he's alright and I'm talking to you, what exactly is the purpose of this phone call?"

"Will thinks I've made you up," Killian responded gravely, practically shouting to be heard over the chatter in the bar. "He's a right idiot, if you ask me."

This in no way seemed to clear things up for Emma and Robin apparently didn't feel the need to chip in either. An awkward pause ensued.

"Kay… Well now that we've established I'm real…with Robin as a witness I guess…I'm going to hang up. Have a good night guys."

"Wait!"

Killian tried to get Emma to stay on the line, but Robin pulled the phone out of his hands and said, "WilldogoodnightEmma!" and hung up before Killian could protest further.

He glared at Robin who pocketed Killian's phone.

"Look, mate. You told me yesterday you were still just texting and you were afraid a phone call would scare her off. So here's hoping you didn't freak her out and honestly, Killian. Did you really want to be completely smashed the first time you spoke to her?"

The ramifications didn't set in until the next morning and that coupled with the hangover left Killian in a cold sweat and very nauseous.

 _I could lose her,_ he thought bleakly. And he'd completely deserve it. She'd sent the boundaries and he'd been stupid enough to cross them before she was ready.

She could very easily stop texting him, change her number, delete her HappyEndings profile…completely drop off the map and he'd have no way to track her down and explain how sorry he was for being a complete arse.

The panic welled up in him as he tried to decide what to do next.

He ended up staring at his phone for a solid 45 minutes, trying to properly word a text to fully explain his heartfelt and sincerest apologies, when his concentration was broken by a shrill _ding!_ and she beat him to the punch.

 _Remind me to stock up on groceries this weekend. I'm on a stakeout and my last box of poptarts is sitting empty next to me… :(_

Killian had to stop himself from responding with something stupid like "I adore you! And I will gladly procure you all the poptarts in Boston! Just let me take care of you forever and ever! *heart eyes**heart eyes**heart eyes*"

But he was so relieved he hadn't managed to screw everything up and she didn't seem to hate him that his hands shook as he typed out his reply.

 _A stakeout with no poptarts? Now that's the real crime there, love. Guess I'll just have to distract you from your hunger with my charm and wit;)_

It was three months after that fiasco, while his band was on tour, when Emma first mentioned meeting in person.

 _Your favorite band is coming to town next month._

He perused the internet while sitting up in his bunk on their tour bus, trying to figure out which band she was referring to. It took him a moment, but he started to laugh when he realized she meant _his_ band.

 _What an astute observation there, darling_.

He was unsure where she was taking this, but positive his response would annoy her. Killian could almost sense her eyeroll and grinned mischievously to himself.

 _All I'm saying is Henry is a fan and if we happened to see you there, I probably wouldn't shoot you._

Heartfelt delight infused Killian.

He sat there gaping at his phone, letting the pleasant emotions roll over him. Hope purred in his chest and he could hardly breathe.

Robin in the bunk across the aisle took notice of his gaping mouth and reached over to tap his chin closed.

"You all right there, Jones?" he asked, but Killian couldn't hear him over the fluttering in his stomach and chest.

She wanted to meet him! After all this time, not knowing if he would ever be enough for her and if she would ever truly let him in, she wanted to meet.

 _I definitely will be there, love haha;) And I would absolutely love to see you and your boy. Do you already have tickets? I could hook you up with backstage passes if you wanted._

He sent it and prayed he didn't sound too eager, but felt in this moment he could be a little enthusiastic. Unfortunately, Emma didn't respond for several hours and Killian was starting to despair of ever hearing from her again.

 _Henry has informed me I can't say no, so thank you. We accept. If I didn't know you any better, I would suspect you of trying to buy my son's affections in hopes of getting in my good graces;)_

 _I would never, love:)_ _Plus I have much more effective ways of getting of woman to fall in love with me._

Killian's grin carried all the way until the morning of the show in Boston.

Emma hadn't mentioned the gig again except when he informed her they could pick up their passes at Will Call. He suspected not planning anything concrete made meeting seem more like a lucky accident than a weird, internet dating meet-up to her. Killian was content with whatever would get him and Emma in the same place for a few hours.

He knew he'd meet her during the fan meet-and-greets before the show or if they came late at the after party so he didn't stress. He also took the liberty of finding out where her and Henry would be sitting so he could track her down if necessary.

But the morning of the gig dawned, and Killian was a bundle of nerves. He barely made it through sound check without puking his guts out. The entire band knew something was up. Robin was aware of the circumstances, but he had been sworn to secrecy because Killian didn't want Will or Dave interfering with meeting Emma.

Killian struggled to be present during the pre-show meet-and-greets because he kept scanning the line to look for Emma's hair or brilliant green eyes. He had to physically force himself to make eye-contact with the fans in front of him and thank them for coming. Luckily the excitement and sincerity of the fans pulled him in and he was soon busy conversing, laughing and hugging people for selfies.

He gave one last hug to the young lady who had made him laugh with her spot-on impersonation of his eyebrows and looked up for the next fan. It was a young boy of about 13 who was talking animatedly to Robin who was standing next to Killian in the line up. He smiled at his excitement and scanned along the line to see who the lad belonged to. That was when he spotted her.

She was hanging back and letting the boy (obviously Henry) have his moment with Robin and she couldn't have been more beautiful if she tried.

Killian distractedly realized that he should be doing something (like officially introducing himself), but instead he stood there, rooted to the spot, watching the way her eyes sparkled and noticing for the first time a smattering of freckles on her nose.

He had dreamed about meeting Emma so many times that the simple and unceremonious way it was about to go down had Killian wondering if it was even real.

Emma smiled shyly at the exchange between Henry and Robin, clearly happy to let her boy take the lead in the fan experience.

Robin said something to draw Emma into the conversation with Henry and she reached out her hand to shake Robin's. Killian couldn't tear his eyes away.

She said something to make Robin laugh and he looked over and playfully hit Killian, finally drawing him from his reverie.

"Yeah, Jones has lived in Boston for years and rather loves the city as well. We actually spend most of our downtime here so I guess you could call Boston our home." Robin nodded and looked to Killian to add something, but he must have _finally_ noticed Killian's expression because his eyes widened as he looked back at Emma.

"You said your name was Emma, right?" Robin asked her, understanding in his voice.

"Yes, and this is Henry," she said, now addressing Killian, making the introduction. Killian smiled softly in response, still unable to move. Her voice sounded even lovelier than he remembered.

"Yes, of course! Killian mentioned you had a son." This caught Emma's attention and she looked up sharply.

"You know Killian?" she asked, confused. "Is that how he had the connections for our tickets?"

A alarm went off in Killian's head, but he wasn't sure what it meant yet.

Robin seemed lost as well because in lieu of responding he just looked back and forth between Emma and Killian. Realizing help wasn't coming, Killian tried to force a response from his body.

"Irg—" Killian coughed, clearing his throat awkwardly. "Yes. Yes, Robin knows me?"

When Emma didn't react, he soldiered on.

"Robin's only been my bandmate and friend for like…a million years. And he was the guy you talked to on the phone…a couple months back…when I was drunk off my arse and trying to prove a point…" Killian petered off, his confusion turning to fear.

Robin nodded in agreement, but Emma still seemed unable to put the pieces together.

"Know…you? _You_?" She stared at him with a critical expression, like he was a math problem she couldn't quite grasp.

Killian couldn't help but think this really wasn't how he pictured their first in-person conversation going.

That thought was quickly replaced with the realization that Emma might not be aware of who he really was. He tried to think back through their over six months of communicating and pinpoint the conversation where he told her he was the lead singer of Captain Charming. Surely it came up at least once…?

"Aye, Emma. Don—don't you know? It's…it's me?"

When his mind came up empty, he knew he was in trouble.

Her face had slowly morphed into shocked understanding, her mouth in a cute little 'o'.

A loud, fake cough, courtesy of Regina, forced him and Robin to look up and see the line of fans piling up between Will and Dave and them. Robin looked back at him and gave him a swift nod before stepping forward to receive their guests while Killian waved Emma and Henry off to the side, still anxiously waiting for her to say something.

"You're…" Emma tried to start.

Killian watched her intently, trying desperately to read her mind. He realized she was probably trying to go through all their conversations as well. Henry simply spectated, curiosity obvious in his eyes.

"You said…you looked _quite similar_. I didn't realize…"

She finally seemed to have put all the pieced together and Killian grinned sheepishly, hoping and praying the realization wouldn't scare her away.

"You're the lead singer of this band," she stated, obviously checking off the facts she knew.

He nodded once.

"But everyone calls you Jones. And you told me your name was Killian." An accusing edge accompanied her voice.

"His full name is Killian Jones, Mom. His bandmates call him Jones. Do you know him?" Henry cut in, obviously starting to understand what was going on.

"Uh…the lad is correct. I honestly thought you knew I was…well, me. I told you I was a musician and about Robin, Will and Dave. I thought…I thought you knew." He shrugged, cautiously hopeful because she seemed to be taking the news okay.

"But you're…you're a pop-star. You're a celebrity. You're…"

Killian braced for the proverbial avalanche.

"You're go _ddamn famous_!"

"Aye, love! I know! But I didn't lie to you. I just…thought it didn't matter."

"It didn't matter? It didn't matter that you've got three platinum records, you're on your second world tour, and literally every woman in the country over the age of 14 is in love with you?"

Killian laughed, his cheeks burning, but he couldn't pass up the opportunity to tease her. "I thought you weren't a fan of us, love?"

It was Emma's turn to pink becomingly, but she was saved from responded by Henry jumping in again.

"Mom, are you telling me you've been texting _Killian Jones_ for months and are _only now_ realizing it? We have to get you out more," Henry shook his head, amused and exasperated.

He laughed and Killian couldn't help joining in. Between the two of them Emma was slowly starting to crack a smile.

"Are you kidding me, Killian? Here I was, all impressed you got us such great tickets and now I come to find out you probably just asked your assistant to ' _make it happen_.'"

Her arms folded against her chest and she shook her head at him, but the smile on her face was filling Killian's stomach with butterflies.

"In my defense, I had to ask our manager, Regina. She's the intimidating woman standing over there near Robin. And it is no easy task to get her to do favors for you," he told her gravely.

She rolled her eyes (something Killian had been _dying_ to see in person!) and laughed.

"Sure, sure. I'm guessing we should let you go, though. You can explain to me later about how you ended up on ."

Killian's heart burst in his chest, overjoyed she still wanted to talk to him after this.

"Definitely. It is quite an amusing story and full of fate apparently," he couldn't help the wink he threw her way. "How about I take you and Henry here out for milkshakes after the show? Granny's is only a couple blocks away." He couldn't help the grin plastered to his face. He was absolutely brimming with joy.

"Please Mom! Nobody at school will believe this!"

Emma huffed a laugh, but agreed quite easily.

Henry surprised him by going in for a hug, but he was more than grateful when it seemed to set a precedence and Emma leaned in to hug him goodbye as well.

She smelled faintly of coconuts. And she fit against him perfectly.

Killian wanted to crow.

Her shy smile was back as she pulled away and ushered her son from the meet-and-greet area. Emma looked over her shoulder right before they slipped around the front and caught him still staring after her.

She waved and then winked at him, making his heart stutter in his chest.

Killian still wasn't sure how it happened, but he knew how he wanted this story to end.


End file.
